


Thank Merlin

by faerietalegal



Series: Drarry Songfics. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: Another songfic... continuing the series. Sorry so long between posts but am dealing with a move and unpacking.SOng is Yours by Russel Dickerson.. i just switched out one word.





	Thank Merlin

Harry was flying over the quidditch pitch during an especially brutal game against Slytherin.

He looked over at his boyfriend, and smirked. Getting a raised eyebrow, his smirk turned into a full on grin.

Harry looked toward Hermione, who saw the grin and gave a grin in return.

His boyfriend saw and rolled his eyes. He apparently knew something was up...

Suddenly in the middle of that quidditch field, Harry's voice floated over everyone thanks to a certain twinkling eye...

 _I was a boat stuck in a bottle_  
That never got the chance to touch the sea  
Just forgot on the shelf  
No wind in the sails  
Going no where with no one but me  
I was one in one-hundred billion  
A burned out star in a galaxy  
Just lost in the sky wondering why  
Everyone else shines out but me

Harry flew loops around the field as he sang. His team just rolled their eyes and continued playing the game.

The other team looked at him in surprise, not really playing.. So Gryffindor's points were going up fast.

 _But_  
I came to life when I first kissed you  
The best me has his arms around you  
You make me better than I was before  
Thank Merlin I'm yours

His boyfriend just rolled his eyes and laughed at the lyric changes.

He had to wonder if this was Harry's way of coming out. Suddenly from the stands, Hermione's voice was heard singing,

 _I was a worn out set of shoes_  
Wandering the city street  
Another face in the crowd  
Head looking down  
Lost in the sound of a lonely melody  
Empty pockets at a roulette  
Always landing on a lost bet  
Just live for the spin and hope for the win  
Go all in just to lose again

Harry and Hermione's voices blended as they sang,

 _But_  
I came to life when I first kissed you  
The best me has his arms around you  
You make me better than I was before  
Thank God I'm yours  
The worst me is just a long gone memory  
You put a new heartbeat inside of me  
You make me better than I was before  
Thank Merlin I'm yours

The slytherin captain shook his head and called the team over, “Ignore him. Play this game as if it's your last!”

The team nodded and went back to the game.

_I was a boat stuck in a bottle  
That never got the chance to touch the sea_

Harry just grinned as bludgers flew past him, his eyes focused on his boyfriend.

He lazily flew toward him, not taking his eyes off him. Hermione was watching and grinning.

 _I came to life when I first kissed you_  
The best me has his arms around you  
You make me better than I was before  
Thank Merlin I'm yours

 

Harry soon was next to his boyfriend, grinning as he sang.

  
_The worst me is just a long gone memory_  
You put a new heartbeat inside of me  
You make me better than I was before  
Thank Merlin I'm yours  
Thank Merlin I'm yours  
Thank Merlin I'm yours  
Thank Merlin I'm yours

 

With the last lyric, Harry slid a hand behind his boyfriend.

Leaning forward, he kissed that smirking mouth.

A loud cheer erupted as the two boys parted, Harry smirked “I win.”

In his other hand was the snitch. Draco growled in frustration and pulled Harry back into a kiss, “I hate you sneaky gryffindors!”

In the stands, 3 people were in various states of shock. A redhead was smiling sadly. 

 


End file.
